Car il était comme moi
by Quelqu'un qui passait
Summary: Parce que tu étais au bord du gouffre, au bord du précipice. Un pied sur terre l'autre dans le vide. Parce qu'il avait agrippé ta main et qu'il t'avait dit d'une façon indirect de retenter avec un parachute. Car tu étais en vie, et ce grâce à lui.


T'as ce genre de personne dans la vie, qui ne t'adresseront que quelques mots par jour, juste un « Salut », et tu ne les entendras plus. Elles sont compliquées, ces personnes, il est difficile de savoir à quoi elles pensent. Elles sont aussi imprévisibles que la mer et lorsqu'elles entrent dans ta vie, elles sont aussi dévastatrices qu'une tempête. Elles ravagent tout sur leur passage, tes pensées, tes espoirs, ton cerveau, et même, et surtout, surtout, ton cœur. Elle reste là, dans un coin de ton crâne, elle y reste, elle te rend heureux(se), triste, énervé(e), elle te rend dingue, amoureux(e), et le pire, c'est qu'elle ne le sait pas. Elle ne le sait pas car tu refuses de lui dire. Tu as peur. Tu as peur car elle est imprévisible, cette personne, indéchiffrable, tu as peur de te prendre une grosse bâche, qu'elle te rejette et qu'elle parte à jamais.

Alors t'attends, t'attends que cette personne spéciale fasse le premier pas, seulement, elle ne le fait pas. Alors tu te dis qu'elle aussi, a peut-être peur, qu'elle aussi elle t'aime peut-être, mais qu'elle n'ose pas te le dire non plus, et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu as raison. Tu te dis que cette personne est peut-être aussi perdue que toi. Alors tu réfléchis, tu réfléchis, et pendant ce temps-là, le temps passe, les jours défilent et les mois avec eux. Et même une année. Tout ce temps passe avant que tu ne te décides à lui avouer tes sentiments.

Alors ce matin, tu te dis, c'est bon, cette fois, c'est le bon. Et tu quittes ton chez-toi avec le sourire et la légèreté d'une plume. Sur la route qui mène à ton lycée, tu t'imagines pleins de scènes dans lesquels tu avouerais à cette personne que tu l'aime. Et ça te fais rire. Car tu ne sais pas comment le lui dire, mais tu sais que tu vas le lui dire quand même. Et ça te fais rire, car tu es heureux d'aller dire au garçon où à la fille que tu aimes, que tu l'aime. Et tu t'dis qu'elle t'aime aussi, parce que ça ne peut pas se passer autrement, parce que tu n'as même pas pensé à une autre possibilité… Tu n'as pas envisagé le pire.

Alors c'est pour ça, que quand tu entres dans la cour de ton lycée, et que tu vois, cette personne assise sur les marches, un sourire éclatant aux lèvres, et qui regarde le ciel, tu te demandes : « Peut-être qu'elle (il) pense à moi ? ». C'est à ce moment qu'elle tourne la tête vers toi, que vos regards s'accrochent, et que vos yeux semblent ne plus pouvoir se quitter. Là, tu es sûr qu'elle t'aime aussi, cette personne, parce qu'elle est unique et qu'elle ne rit avec personne à part toi dans le lycée, qu'elle ne parle à personne d'autre et qu'elle te laisse t'asseoir sans cesse à côté d'elle, parce qu'elle te laisse la toucher, et qu'elle ne sourit qu'à toi, et toi seul. Alors tu te dis qu'elle ne peut aimer que toi.

Alors tu t'approches, confiant(e). Tu t'assois à ses côtés, tu lui dis « Salut, ça va ? », et elle te regarde. Cela fait deux mois que vous ne vous êtes pas parlé, à cause des grandes vacances et de la distance. Car tu ne peux la voir qu'au lycée. Tu remarques que ses cheveux ont un peu poussés, qu'elle s'est un peu affinée, qu'elle porte de nouveaux vêtements et que le petit point rouge sous son œil a disparu. Tu souris et tu ne lui dis rien, car tu as peur qu'elle te prenne pour un(e) dingue, et elle te sourit en retour, cette personne. Mais tu remarques que quelque chose a changé dans son regard, dans son sourire et même dans sa voix, depuis deux mois. Alors tu fronces les sourcils quand cette personne pose sa main sur ton bras, geste qu'elle ne fait jamais. Et ses lèvres s'ouvrent, et elle t'annonce qu'elle est en couple depuis un mois avec quelqu'un qu'elle a croisé pendant ses vacances.

Et elle te raconte toute l'histoire, qu'elle n'avait pas été motivée pour partir, qu'elle s'ennuyait là-bas, et que c'est là que son inconnu a débarqué. Elle te raconte qu'il a ravi son cœur, qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui sache la comprendre aussi bien et aussi vite. Et à chaque mot qui sort de sa bouche, tu te demandes « pourquoi ? », et ton cœur se brise, et tu souffres, tu as mal, parce que tu te rends compte. Tu te rends compte que tu as étais trop long(ue). Tu te rappelles la lueur dans les yeux de cette personne lorsqu'elle te regardait deux mois plus tôt, et tu te dis que l'amour rend aveugle. Tu sais qu'elle t'aimait, maintenant, mais que c'est fini, que c'est trop tard et qu'elle est tombée pour un(e) autre que toi. Et tu as envie de crier, de hurler ta douleur. Tu te trouves con(e) de ne rien avoir vu avant, trop préoccupé que tu étais, par tes questions à la con. Alors, tu lui souris faussement et tu lui dis que tu es heureux(se) pour elle, tu lui souhaite tout le bonheur du monde, et elle te fait un câlin, mais elle continue de te cracher son bonheur à la figure, sans savoir que, derrière ton sourire, tu te déchires à chaque mot qu'elle prononce.

Tu l'écoutes toute la journée te raconter tous les détails de son aventure avec ce quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas, tu survis toute une journée, une trop longue journée, et le soir, tu rentres chez toi et tu t'enfermes dans ta chambre. Tu te jettes sur ton lit et tu cries dans ton oreiller, tu cries, et tu demandes « Pourquoi ?! ». Mais évidemment, personne n'est là pour te répondre. Tu te demandes si quelqu'un est en train de vivre la même chose que toi en ce moment même. Tu te dis « Probablement », ça te console un peu de savoir que tu n'es pas tout(e) seul(e) dans cette situation. Alors tu calme ta colère et tu te relèves, tu te dis que la semaine va vite passée.

Le lendemain, tu quittes une nouvelle fois ta maison, une boule au ventre. Tu ne sais pas si c'est la peur de devoir encore une fois affronter cette personne et son bonheur, ou si c'est la faim qui te ronge les entrailles. Car tu n'as pas mangé depuis hier soir, tu avais l'impression que tout avait un goût de merde dans ta bouche, malgré que tu n'en aies jamais mangé. Tu te dis que ça doit probablement avoir ce goût-là. Alors tu fais le chemin pour aller à ton lycée, devenu le pire endroit du monde depuis la veille. La journée passe, et le soir, tu t'enfermes à nouveau dans ta chambre, tu n'as pas non plus mangé à midi, la simple vue de la nourriture te dégoûtait. Tu as des crampes au ventre, tu as mal au crâne. Tu te claques la tête contre la porte de ta chambre et tu cries. Puis tu te mets à pleurer, imaginant la personne que tu aimes rire sur Skype avec la personne qui te l'a prise. Tu te sens mal, tu as l'impression qu'on t'a trahi, que quelqu'un se fout de ta gueule.

T'as l'impression de n'être plus qu'une poussière dans un monde bien trop grand pour toi, tu te sens affreusement bas. Trop triste. Tu as envie de disparaître, sous terre, sous mer, dans le ciel, n'importe où mais ne plus souffrir. Tu pleures, tu pleures car ça ne fait que deux jours que tu es dans cette situation, et pourtant tu es aussi détruit qu'une maison de paille après le passage d'un ouragan. Tu te demandes comment tu vas te sortir de là, tu essayes de te convaincre que ce n'est rien de grave, qu'il y a pire dans la vie, et qu'à chaque problème une solution. Tu oublies tes pleurs et tes crampes d'estomac, et tu fais marcher ton cerveau à la recherche d'une solution, seulement, tu n'en trouves pas, alors tu rends les armes, tu te lèves et tu sors de ta chambre où tu imaginais, quelques mois plus tôt, rire avec cette personne que tu aimes tant. Et tu vas manger un morceau, même si plus rien n'a de goût. Tu es vide, amorphe, et ta sœur le voit bien, elle te parle, mais tu ne l'entends pas, tu ne l'écoutes pas.

Tu lèves les yeux vers la chaise vide à côté de ta sœur et tu penses à ton père qui n'était jamais là pour toi, qui ne le sera jamais. Il ne t'aimait pas et lorsqu'il rentrait, il te tapait dessus. Tu te dis que ce soir, c'est déjà ça de gagné. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvre et qu'un grognement retentit dans la petite pièce où tu manges, tu te dis que ta soirée ne peut pas être plus pourrie. Enfin, c'est ce que tu crois. Ton père prend une assiette et se sert du plat que ta sœur a cuisiné, tu ne t'es même pas rendu compte que c'était ton plat préféré…

Tu regardes le vide, tu entends la voix grave de ton père qui s'élève dans l'air, mais tu n'écoutes toujours pas, tu réfléchis beaucoup. Beaucoup trop. Tu le sais. Tu sais aussi qu'il faut vite que tu te reconnecte avec la réalité et que tu écoutes ce que ton père a à te dire, mais tu n'y arrives pas, et c'est déjà trop tard, tu reçois quelque chose dans la figure et tu ne le sens pas, mais tu saignes. De toute façon, tu t'en fiches, tu ne ressens rien, il ne te fait pas non plus mal lorsqu'il t'attrape par les cheveux et qu'il te traîne par terre. C'est comme si ton esprit avait quitté ton corps, tu assistes à la scène en spectateur, tu le vois te frapper, et tu vois ta sœur s'interposer, mais tu ne peux rien faire. Tu ne VEUX rien faire… Tu te demandes à quoi ça sert. Tu réfléchis et tu en viens à la conclusion que rien ne sert à rien dans ce monde-là. Tu baisse les yeux vers la scène, et tu te rends compte que tu as encore trop longtemps réfléchi et que le temps est passé, ton père est partit.

Tu te dis qu'il devait s'ennuyer de voir que tu ne réagissais pas, ta sœur te serre dans ses bras, elle pleure, elle t'appelle, mais tu décides de ne pas revenir, même si tu redeviens maître de toi-même. Et tu reviens. Mais tu t'endors, trop fatigué pour penser d'avantage. Tu ne vas pas en cours pendant les trois jours suivant, à cause des coups que ton père t'a infligé. Tu te justifies de ton absence au lycée en haussant les épaules, on ne te pose pas plus de question et tu te dis que tu n'as vraiment d'importance aux yeux de personne, mais encore une fois, tu es loin de la vérité. Et ta vie continue sur ce même air triste.

Finalement, deux semaines passent. Tu t'embourbes dans tes problèmes, dans TON problème tu te perds complètement. Et rien ne s'arrange lorsque cette personne te dit qu'elle a donné sa première fois à l'autre inconnu. Tu te dis que c'est normal, après tout… Mais tu remarques que quelque chose a changé dans son regard, quelque chose s'est éteint, alors tu lui prends la main et tu lui demande « Ça va ? », elle lève ses yeux vers toi, et te demandes d'une voix morne « Et toi ? » Et tu te dis que son prince charmant n'en est pas un. Et tu comprends… Tu penses que tu es revenu au départ, qu'elle est redevenue cette personne complexe et renfermé. Et tu as envie de crier, car on te prend toujours tout. Tu te lèves, tu dis à cette personne que tu en as marre, et tu pars en courant, elle ne te rappelle pas alors tu te dis qu'elle s'en fiche pas mal de toi, finalement. Mais une nouvelle fois, tu as tort, car elle ne peut juste pas te rappeler, car elle pleure.

Tu ne vas plus à l'école, tu n'étudie plus, tu te dis que de toute façon, ta vie est finie, tu te mutile, tu crache la rage que tu as envers le monde sur ton pauvre bras qui ne t'as rien demandé. Tu t'en fiche aussi. Tu cries, tu souffres, tu saigne, de l'intérieur comme de l'extérieur, tu es à bout. Tu te calme peu à peu, et ta sœur entre dans ta chambre, le regard vide, c'est vrai, elle venait de finir sa journée. « Il (ou elle) est mort(e). » Bien sûr tu sais de qui elle parle, tu ris, et tu lui souris narquoisement, tu ne la crois pas et elle le sait, seulement, il y a quelque chose dans son regard. Il y un truc qui t'assure qu'elle ne ment pas, alors tu nies, tu dis que ce n'est pas possible, et quand l'évidence te frappes, tu cris « Pourquoi ?! » de ta voix cassée pas les pleurs. Et cette fois, ta sœur te réponds, elle s'est suicidée.

Tu cries, tu hurle, tu casse des choses, tout ce qui te passe par la main, tu veux frapper quelqu'un, mais jamais tu ne frapperais ta sœur, même si elle te dit de le faire. Car tu es comme ça. Et tu te prends un coup de poing dans le ventre, tu t'effondres, pourquoi ? Tu ne l'aurais jamais frappé toi, tu n'aurais jamais était brute avec la personne que tu aimerais alors, pourquoi ne t'avait-elle pas choisis toi ? Pourquoi avait-elle était avec un autre ?! Tu étais là, juste sous son nez, elle ne t'avait pas attrapé. Mais, n'était-ce pas de ta faute, n'aurait-tu pas dû faire le premier pas, toi aussi ?

Alors tu cries à ta sœur de sortir, elle refuse, alors tu cries encore et encore, elle finit par sortir, tu frappes contre ta porte fermée, car tu as mal. Le sang coule encore le long de ton bras, mais t'en as rien à foutre, parce qu'elle t'a laissé, mais, c'était aussi de ta faute. Alors tu te blâme, encore et encore, tu rejettes la faute sur toi-même, tu te meurs. Le pire c'est que tu pensais que la situation ne pouvait pas être pire, et qu'il n'y a personne pour te sauver. Alors tu sors de ta chambre, tu traverses la maison et tu sors de chez toi, tu es pieds nues, mais tu t'en fous complètement, plus rien n'a d'importance. « Eren ! » Ta sœur t'appelle. Tu t'en fous et tu continues ta route, tu te mets à courir. Tu cours vers ce pont que tu ne connais que trop bien. Tu y arrives, une fois que tu y es, tu regardes l'étendue de l'eau et tu penses qu'elle est aussi glacée que ton cœur. Tu penses que si tu plongé dedans, tu en mourrais à coup sûr, la froideur de l'eau te saisirait et tu n'arriverais plus à bouger. Peut-être même ferais-tu une attaque. Seul dieu le savait, alors inconsciemment, tu avais grimpé sur le bord du pont, juste là…

Tu fermes les yeux et tu prends une grande inspiration, tu te dis que tu es prêt alors, tu mets ton pied dans le vide, pour tester, tu te dis que c'est bien, le vide, tu ne t'es pas encore jeté, mais tu sais que c'est pour bientôt. Tu t'apprêtes à te pencher, juste un peu, juste assez pour que ça te fasses tomber, mais une main agrippe ton poignet et une voix semble te parler. Une voix magnifique. « Tu fous quoi, morveux ? Tu devrais rien tenter sans parachute. » Et cette phrase, si stupide soit-elle et si incompréhensible, te suffit ce soir-là.

Tu te retournes, rendant les armes et deux billes argentées s'accrochent à tes yeux émeraude. Tu ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais tu es hypnotisé, c'est le coup de foudre. C'est bon, tu es de nouveau accroc, et tu repars dans ce même cercle vicieux avec ces personnes compliqués, **trop** compliqué pour toi, mais tu t'en fiches pas mal à présent, tu as oublié pourquoi tu étais là, prêt à en finir, tu as oublié pourquoi tu t'étais tailladé le bras quelques minutes plus tôt, et tu ne veux pas te le rappeler. Car tu as tout oublié, sauf le fait que cet homme vient de te sauver la vie. Tu ne veux que te rappeler la couleur de ses yeux, de ses cheveux noirs, aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau… Tu veux juste te souvenir encore de ces traits fins, de ces mèches fines, tombants sublimement sur son visage, contrastant avec sa peau aussi blanche qu'une feuille de papier vierge. Tu te dis que quand même, un peu moins blanche, mais tu t'en fiches, tu ne peux t'empêcher de penser que cet homme est beau, magnifique. Qu'il est une toile d'araignée, et que toi tu es le petit insecte, coincé entre lui et l'araignée et que seul lui peut te sortir de là.

Peu à peu, l'espoir revient, dévastateur, il s'insinue dans chacun de tes pores, la douleur qui fait mal. L'amour faisait ça aux gens. Tu souris et enfin, tu te décides à descendre et à lui répondre. « Merci. » Il n'a pas l'air de comprendre. « J'ai rien fait, gamin. », tu souris encore plus et lui répond qu'il a fait bien plus qu'il ne pense avoir fait. Il hausse les sourcils, t'incitant à continuer, tu ne dis rien de plus et tu lui donne ton numéro, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il ne le rejette pas et le range dans sa poche, tu ne sais pas trop pourquoi, et tu supposes que lui non plus après tout. Peut-être est-il aussi perdu que toi tu l'es ? Parce que lui aussi, malgré ses apparences d'homme sérieux et froid, d'homme au visage impassible, devait avoir ses moments de doutes, ses moments de peines, ses chagrins et ses colères. Tu te dis qu'après tout, il était comme toi. Il ne devait pas être très différent de lui sur ce point-là. Personne n'est différent là-dessus. Tu te retiens de rire, car tu es heureux et que tu repars dans ce même cercle dangereux, sans trop savoir s'il y aura une sortie, où une mort imminente, et tu t'en fiches car tu n'as plus rien à perdre.

Vous vous regardez, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Il te propose d'aller prendre un verre, tu acceptes, car tu ne peux juste pas refuser. Tu vis la plus belle soirée que tu n'as jamais vécue, et tu penses que c'est pareil pour l'inconnu. Tu lui dis ton nom, il te dit le sien. Levi. Un nom qui méritait de rester dans les mémoires. Un nom qui ne s'oubliait pas. Vous n'aviez rien fait de spécial, vous avez juste… Rien fait, échangé quelques mots et pourtant, tu l'aimais déjà, car tu t'attachais trop vite, et tu le savais, rien qu'un regard et ça te suffisais pour tomber amoureux. Mais bon, tu t'en fichais pas mal aussi, car tu étais maintenant dans ton lit, et que tu rêvais de son visage.

Malgré tout ce qui s'était passé, tu dormis bien, tu rêvais bien, tu te réveillais bien et tu n'as pas plus souffert. Tu étais juste heureux. Le lendemain, tu cherchais un boulot, tu en trouvais rapidement un, en tant que serveur dans le bar où tu as été hier. Tu passais ta journée à servir les clients, et ça te convint bien. Le soir, tu rentrais chez toi, tu te jetas dans ton lit, fatigué, et tu regardais la photo de cette personne que tu avais tant aimée. Tu souris, et tu te dis que tu aurais aimé qu'elle soit là, quand même, et tu promis que tu te vengerais de cet homme que tu avais aperçu une fois à la sortie du lycée. Tu te dis que tu le retrouverais bientôt et que tu le tuerais, lui aussi.

Désormais, tu avais une nouvelle personne à conquérir. Ton téléphone vibre alors tu l'attrapes et tu vois un numéro inconnu s'affichait, tu décroches quand même, tu n'as rien à perdre. « Salut gamin. » Tu te retiens de crier de joie, mais tu te contentes de te redressés à une vitesse incroyable, tu réponds et vous partez dans une conversation interminable, à ton plus grand bonheur. Vous abordez toute sorte de sujet : l'homosexualité, le mal de dent, le mariage, les enfants (que Levi haïssait), les cours, et il t'avoua qu'il t'avait vu au café ce matin en passant devant, et il te dit que le tablier ne t'allait pas. Tu ris.

Ta sœur entra dans ta chambre et vola ton téléphone, tentant de savoir qui faisait sourire son frère aussi facilement, Levi raccrocha, l'a faisant grogner. Vous poursuivîtes votre conversation par sms. Sa voix te manqua rapidement, mais tu ne dis rien, de peur de te faire passer pour un sensible. Finalement, le temps passa et les mois filèrent, tu te rapprochais de Levi, tu le voyais de plus en plus souvent, et aujourd'hui, tu avais rendez-vous avec lui. Vous vous donniez des rendez-vous, juste comme ça, pour admirer le ciel, contempler les nuages où les feuilles jaunis tombés des arbres mi-dénudés. Tu l'aimais, tu le savais, et tu savais aussi qu'il t'aimait. Sauf que tu savais qu'il ne savait pas que tu le savais, et ça, ça te donnait l'avantage. L'avantage de quoi ?

Tu ne le savais pas, et tu t'en fichais, encore une fois. Tu réfléchis, longtemps et encore une fois ça te porta préjudice le jour où tu décidais d'avouer à Levi que tu l'aimais. Il était allongé dans l'herbe verte et il regardait le ciel, il ne souriait pas lui, il ne souriait presque jamais, en un an, tu ne l'avais vu sourire que trois fois, et tu te souviens parfaitement dans quelle circonstances.

La première fois était lorsque tu avais trébuché sur un tas de terre et que tu lui étais tombé dessus, vous vous êtes écroulés au sol, tu avais rougis, gêné comme jamais, et il avait fait un micro sourire, tu savais que c'était de la gêne. Tu lui avais rendu son sourire en version géant. La seconde fois était lorsque tu avais tant parlé que ta glace t'avais fondue dans les mains, elle avait finie par s'étaler par terre et tu avais marché dedans, il avait eu un sourire amusé, et avait même rit, la seule fois où c'était arrivé. La troisième fois, tu t'en souviendrais toujours, tu t'étais battu avec Jean, ton meilleur ami, car il avait dit de Levi « 50cm les bras levés », il était vrai que Levi était petit pour quelqu'un de 27 ans, mais il n'y avait pas lieu de rire. Quand tu lui avais dit, Levi t'avais fait un plus grand sourire que les deux autres, et jamais de toute ta vie, tu n'avais était aussi heureux.

C'est pour ça que cette année, tu avais réfléchis moins longtemps, seulement, quand tu t'approchais de lui, allongé et qu'il t'avait dit « Eren… Je crois, enfin, je suis sûr que je suis amoureux. » Tu sus que tu avais encore trop réfléchi et qu'encore une fois, cette personne t'avais filé sous les doigts. Tu pensais à plusieurs façons de mettre fin à tes jours, tu pensais te lever et partir en courant afin de te jeter du haut du pont, ou te lever, t'enfuir en courant et t'ouvrir les veines dans ta baignoire. Et tu pensas que si tu crachais sur Levi, il te tuerait, et ça serait une très belle mort, mais jamais tu n'oserais lui cracher dessus. Alors tu restais là, tu souris et tu lui demandais : « Comment elle s'appelle ? » Et cette fois, il éclata de rire, un rire franc, magnifique, sublime, un rire comme jamais tu n'entendrais plus dans aucune autre bouche. Et tu pensais que seules les personnes qui ne riaient que rarement pouvaient avoir un aussi joli rire, mais tu pensais également que Levi avait sans aucun doute, le plus beau rire jamais entendu sur cette terre. Finalement, ta réponse vint…

« Si tu juges qu'Eren est un nom de fille, alors oui c'est une fille. Mais comme tu n'as pas de seins, je pense que c'est un garçon. » Et tu fondis en larme, tu fondis en larme car tu avais eu le cœur brisé un instant, et qu'il venait de le panser. Il venait de panser sa propre blessure. Tu te jetais dans ses bras et tu le serrais comme si tu avais peur qu'il s'envole, comme si, rien qu'à lui seul, il était un rêve, quelque chose d'imaginaire, juste une image.

Ouais, car tu t'appelles Eren, car tu t'attaches trop vite, car tu aimes fréquenter des personnes compliqués et hors du commun, car tu n'as que 18 ans et que tu sors désormais avec un homme qui en a 27, car tu es un gamin, et qu'il est un homme, car tu n'avais pas fait le premier pas, car tu l'aimais, car tu étais dingue, car il était dingue, car tu étais sûr qu'il t'aimait aussi, car tu avais oublié cette personne compliqué du début de ton année dernière, car Levi t'avais tout fait oublié, et toutes sortes d'autres raisons. Car tu étais toi. Car tu aimais les séries, car tu n'aimais pas les frites et les hamburgers, car tu avais pleins de chose à découvrir et à accomplir, car bientôt tu devrais dire à Levi d'où venait tes bleus, car, bordel, ce que tu étais heureux. Tu pensais que, toi aussi, peut-être était-tu aussi une de ces personnes compliqué ? Oui, car il y avait bien une chose que tu avais appris, c'était qu'il existait plusieurs sortes de personnes compliqués, et que tu faisais sûrement partit de ces personnes, à ta façon, mais que tu t'en fichais autant que Levi s'en fichait, car tu étais un sale gamin stupide et ignorant, car tu le savais. Car tu t'appelais Eren Jaeger, car tu avais une vengeance à accomplir et la police à fuir après ça, car Levi te suivrait sûrement, car il était intelligent et qu'il savait, alors que toi non, tu ne savais pas. Car il s'appelait Levi Ackerman, car il était chirurgien, car il était riche. Car tu étais Eren Jaeger, car tu étais servant, car tu n'étais pas riche et que tu t'en fichais. Car vous vous aimiez, et que c'était tout ce qui compter. Car tu avais perdu l'espoir, l'amour faisait ça aux gens. Car tu l'avais retrouvé, et que tu étais au paradis, l'amour faisait aussi ça aux gens. Car l'amour te l'avait fait, à toi, et que tu en étais heureux, tu étais heureux d'avoir rencontré l'amour ce soir-là, la mort et le cœur au bord des lèvres. Car tu souffrais, mais que ce n'est plus le cas, car tu aimes le rock, et qu'il préfère la musique classique. Car vous êtes différents, et car l'amour vous possédez.

Car cette histoire se finit sûrement là.

Merci à Laura d'avoir corrigé mes conneries, j'ai bien remarqué où, ne t'inquiète pas ). J'espère que ça vous plaira. Bisous bisous 3


End file.
